That is Correct
by number6572
Summary: Yes Draco that is correct, she says as she starts to unbutton her shirt. One shot


Characters: Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy

Summary: Yes Draco that is correct, she says as she starts to unbutton her shirt. One shot…

A/N: I was watching Billy Madison yesterday morning and I couldn't get this out of my head. This is a one shot….Come Back to Me should be up later today maybe tomorrow…Hope you enjoy…

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

That is Correct  
>By Number6572<p>

Draco was alone in the heads common room. In his dark grey silk pajama bottoms he sat on the floor next his back against the soft red love seat. His books spread out on the table in front of him. Hermione was in her room doing god knows what. Running a hand through his hair and sighing for the hundredth time tonight, he heard a door open. He opened his eyes and craned his head to the left to see Hermione come down the stairs. She was fully clothed no skin showing except for her hands, face, and neck.

As she approaches where Draco is sitting she had several small cards with writing on them, in her hands. Draco looks at her, he needed a break he hated muggle studies and studying for this test was causing him more stress than was necessary. With a look of relief, he said "Hello love, I need you, could you help me."

Draco gets to his feet, as Hermione with a coy smile walks toward him, she shoves him down on to the sofa. She sets the cards on the table, before sitting on his lap, She looks down as she places her hand on his chest, she runs her fingers up and down his pecks she answers" Of course, love I'll help you."

He places his hand behind her delicate neck, his fingers thread in her hair, as he pulls her face to his. He gently gives her a peck on the lips, pulling away so their lips barely touch, he sticks his pink tongue out tracing her lips, tasting her strawberry lip gloss. Slowly he moves his lips over hers again; he takes her full lower lip between his teeth slightly nibbling. Opening her mouth when she mewls, Draco slips his tongue in to her mouth, their tongues massage and caress each other, before he pulls away, she's panting as he kisses to her neck. His hands are trying to get into the confines of the all the clothing she is wearing. Giving one last kiss to her neck he moves his lips to her ear, "Love why are you wearing all these clothes. " He asks in breathy tone.

With her hand on his smooth chest, she pushes herself away from him standing up. In front of him, she bends over picking up the cards and moves to the Chair to the right. She sits down with the cards, looking at him she starts, " I made these cards for you, to help you study. I have fifty cards." She flips the cards with her thumb, "Each card has a question on it involving muggle things. On the opposite side of the card is the answer." She picks a card flipping it showing him.

Quirking an eyebrow, "And how are these cards going to help me?"

"Well, I'll ask you a question off one of the cards," She leans forward licking her lips before she starts again, "For every question you answer correctly, I will remove an article of clothing. If you answer wrong I will put back on the previous piece of clothing I took off. " Playing with the zipper of her sweater, she asks "so do you want to play, Malfoy?"

Smirking, his already harden shaft twitched, he loved it when she called him Malfoy. It was like she was challenging him, "How many bits of clothing are you wearing, and how many questions do you have?"

"I am wearing twenty pieces of clothing, and I have fifty questions made."

"Alright let us play your game, Granger." He said shifting to get more comfortable, he could not wait to see his Hermione strip for him.

"Good, I'll start with an easy one to get the game started."

Flipping through the cards she picks one and reads it aloud, " What is the purpose of.. "

They were forty-five questions in Hermione was sitting there in a black button up shirt, and he knew, her knickers and Bra. She had so much clothing on before, he kept track, 4 pairs of socks, 3 pairs of pants, my boxers, 2 tank tops, 1 t-shirt, a tie (slytherin colors), 1 jumper. If he counted right she just had the three things left.

The questions weren't hard it was just he kept getting so frustrated when couldn't remember and he missed a question and she put clothes back on. It was even more frustrating when found out that she had on four pairs of socks and she removed them one at a time. Draco had got thirty questions correct and fourteen wrong. All he wanted to see her in was just skin so he could ravish her.

What she was wearing right now was doing a number on him, she hand undone a couple of buttons on her shirt and had somehow managed to remove, the other shirts she was wearing. With only one button holding the shirt together he could see her milky smooth skin, the bits of lacy dark blue fabrics that coved her naughty features.

"Yes, Draco that is correct," she says as she's about undo the one button, but stops moving her arms to her back, unclasping her bra, then sticking her arms inside the shirt, them pulling them back out, she pulls her hand to the top of her shit pulling out her bra. Draco sits there watching, while she tosses the bra with the pile of clothes.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he feels his pants tighten as he shifts. His sexy smirk forms on his lips when she looks down at her cards picking out the next question. Getting up off the couch as quickly and quietly as he could he moved over to Hermione, picking her up. Dropping the cards and instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, he took her to the nearest wall setting her feet back down on the ground.

"This game is taking too long" he heatedly growled against her mouth, ripping the last button tearing it open, his hands roughly run over her breast. His other hand tears the lacy fabric from her hips, and his fingers press expertly into her wet, sensitive slit.

"Oh Draco," She moans.

With his knee he spreads her legs further apart. Draco then goes to his pants dropping them to the floor, allowing his cock to spring free; he was so hard it almost hurt. He grips Hermione's thighs and he lifts her small frame off the floor, pining her to the wall with his greater weight. With her thighs spread and him pulling her forcefully closer , her legs wrap around his waist

Open to him, he enters her with one swift, powerful thrust of his hips. Hermione screams at the almost violent intrusion, but loves the blissful sensation.

"This feels so good Draco don't stop," she murmurs closing her eyes, while her small hands grip his shoulders, leaning her head against the wall as she lulls in the stimulating pleasure of being ridden hard and fast by Draco.

Draco was greedily driven as he rammed his solid, length into her over and over again, and pressing a suckling, wet kisses to her neck and shoulder.

Slowing down, sliding himself into her with long, unhurried strokes he felt her tighten up, as her orgasm peaked. As he felt her his own body responded his balls tightened, and he erupted into her in spasms of spurts.

Moments later, he slumped against her open shirt on her breast, his brow and her chest covered with mixed perspiration they both tried to catch their breath. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, he pulled out and he let Hermione's legs drop to the floor as Draco eased his grip on her.

The two walked to his room relaxed in his bed, He kissed the top of her head, "Thank you for the help Love."


End file.
